Customer is King
Customer is King is an official song in Grand Theft Auto Online added as part of the After Hours update. It and Ich muss los are both songs on the 2018 Customer is King EP album added to the GTA Online Nightclub DJ set as well as the first release of Los Santos Underground Radio by Solomun. Music Video Customer is King is the first song specially made for Grand Theft Auto to have its own music video. The video was uploaded to YouTube on August 1st, 2018, produced by Rockstar Games and Diynamic #100 and shot entirely in the world of GTA V. The Customer is King Music Video revolves around Solomun who is given the task of making deliveries across Los Santos among the daily chaos. While on his travels, snippets of the GTA V story mode plot have consequences which affect his delivery time. During the video, pieces of Heist missions, including The Jewel Store Job, Blitz Play and The Big Score (Subtle approach), make appearances, as well as minor references to other missions. (See Easter Eggs) Solomun has three pickup and delivery requests during the video: *Take a pickup from LSIA to the De Santa Residence. *Collect a Dubsta from Los Santos Customs in Burton to Lester Crest at Darnell Bros.. The Dubsta is later used during The Big Score. *Steal a money bag lost during The Big score and deliver it to Devin Weston at his hillside mansion. All three pickups are references to property stolen or used during major heists in GTA V. Easter Eggs Many Easter eggs, both hidden and clear, are featured throughout the video, often involving characters other than the three main protagonists of GTA V making minor appearances. *(0:09) Johnny Klebitz throwing a ball for a dog. *(0:22) Omega pushing a man against a wall on top of Liquor Ace. *(0:29) Avi Schwartzman punches a man in the face on a rooftop. *(1:00) The Space Monkey Street Artist spray-painting on a wall under the Olympic Freeway. Willy and Jesco White also appear in this scene. *(1:06) Lazlow Jones runs across the street between cars, jumping over the hood of a Dominator. There are no drivers in the cars. *(1:16) A Space Ranger is stood in the road as a Burrito drifts in the intersection of Portola Drive. *(1:32) Beverly Felton taking a photograph of women practicing yoga outside the Rockford Hills Sign. *(1:34) Kyle Chavis can be seen jumping out of the window of the De Santa Residence as Amanda walks out of the front door. *(2:36) Ron Jakowski emerges from inside a skip outside Darnell Bros. *(3:29) A Mime hitting a person over the head with a guitar. *(3:32) A police woman hitting a police officer over the head. *(3:35) Two men grab Tracey De Santa from a beach party, pulling her into the back of a van. Walkthrough CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS1.png|'Solomun'. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS2.png|'Customer is King'. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS3.png|Deer graze on the Zancudo River. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS4.png|Johnny Klebitz throws a ball for an idle pug in Stab City. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS5.png|Dom Beasley atop Mount Chiliad, enjoying the view... CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS6.png|...Only for it to be ruined by a low-passing Jet flying towards Los Santos. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS7.png|A man digging a hole in the Grand Senora Desert. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS8.png|Omega fighting on top of Liquor Ace... CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS9.png|...Only to disturb rough sleepers inside. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS10.png|FlyUS jet flying over the Vinewood Sign towards Los Santos. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS11.png|Avi Schwartzman punching a man on top of a building in Burton. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS12.png|Lamar sat on an Akuma, waiting at LSIA arrivals. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS13.png|Solomun walking out of the arrivals doors towards Lamar. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS14.png|Solomun and Lamar greet. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS15.png|New Delivery Requested. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS16.png|Solomun rides away on the Akuma. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS17.png|Riding fast along the Palomino Freeway. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS18.png|Heading into Los Santos. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS19.png|Construction workers resting on the edge of the Mile High Club construction site as a helicopter flies beneath them. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS20.png|LSPD guarding the scene of a crash on Vespucci Boulevard as Solomun drives through. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS21.png|A speeding Burrito drives past on the Olympic Freeway. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS22.png|Solomun drives through a gas station parking area as the Space Monkey Street Artist sprays on a wall. Willy is watching him sparying and Jesco White is passing by. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS23.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS24.png|The Burrito speeding along the Del Perro Freeway. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS25.png|Solomun driving between traffic at an intersection as Lazlow runs across the road. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS26.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS27.png|The Burrito pulls out in front of Solomun at a freeway exit. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS28.png|The Burrito drifts its way along Portola Drive narrowly missing Tao Cheng on the road. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS29.png|Solomun watching the van now parked outside Vangelico. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS30.png|A gunman gets out and bangs on the side of the van. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS31.png|Gunmen get out of the back of the van. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS32.png|Solomun watches as one of the gunmen looks back at him. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS33.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS34.png|The gunmen burst into Vangelico and threaten hostages with weapons. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS35.png|Solumun wheel-spinning in the middle of the street as LSPD cars arrive on the scene. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS36.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS37.png|A woman relaxing at the side of a pool in Vinewood Hills. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS38.png|Beverly Felton taking a photograph of women practicing yoga outside the Rockford Hills Sign from behind a tree. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS39.png|Solomun drives up the driveway of the De Santa Residence. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS40.png|Solomun dropping off the package. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS41.png|Amanda walks towards Solomun in an attempt to seduce him. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS42.png|Solomun's cell phone rings, and he mounts his motorcycle. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS43.png|New Pickup Requested. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS44.png|Solomun driving into Los Santos Customs in Burton. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS45.png|Los Santos Customs mechanic shows Solomun to the ride needed to be delivered. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS46.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS47.png|Driving past gang members near Cypress Flats. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS48.png|Grinds to a halt. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS50.png|Tailing a passing Stockade. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS51.png|The Stockade is ambushed, the events of Blitz Play entail. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS52.png|The speeding Towtruck about to ram into the side of the truck. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS53.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS54.png|The truck is pushed onto its side, knocking down a wall. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS55.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS56.png|The guards are thrown out of the truck. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS57.png|Solomun rushing back to the Dubsta. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS58.png|Reversing the Dubsta at high speed... CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS59.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS60.png|...and almost hitting Ortega. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS61.png|A random gang member is thrown off a bridge... CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS62.png|...landing on the hood of a car beneath. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS63.png|A train passes by in La Mesa. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS64.png|A gang member chased by a dog in an alleyway. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS65.png|Ron wakes up from inside a waste skip. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS66.png|Solomun arrives at Darnell Bros.. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS67.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS68.png|Lester opens the factory door. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS69.png|Solomun gives Lester the Dubsta's keys. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS70.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS71.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS72.png|Trevor driving the very same Dubsta, passing by Solomun. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS73.png|A confused Solomun watches the passing jeep. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS74.png|Following the Dubsta, Solomun hides behind a wall, watching. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS75.png|Trevor and the heist crew ambush two Stockades as the events of The Big Score (subtle approach) unfold. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS76.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS77.png|One of the Stockades is hijacked and driven away at speed. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS78.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS79.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS80.png|Solomun spots a duffel bag left behind in the middle of the road. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS81.png|His cell phone rings once more. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS82.png|The final delivery request is the duffel bag. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS83.png|A series of scenes with Solomun running desperately with the bag. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS84.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS85.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS86.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS87.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS88.png|Solomun approaching Devin Weston's hillside mansion. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS89.png|Time's up, Devin looking at his watch. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS90.png|Solomun finally arrives. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS91.png| CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS92.png|The duffel bag is exchanged. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS93.png|Devin Weston's security guards surround Solomun. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS94.png|'Customer is King'. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS95.png|'Solomun'. CustomerIsKing-GTAV-SS96.png| References